Shudder
by Gomo19090
Summary: She appeared on his doorstep broken and bruised


I'm trying this out. This is my first ever fan fiction and I'm really nervous, I hope you guys like it. I guess uh, Remember to Review

"I'm a pretty girl, oh, oh, yeah. I'm a pretty girl." Robbie belts out as he comes to a sliding halt into his living room; he gives his blue and purple clad shorts behind a shake. The music in his head causing him to does a quick step to his refrigerator on the other side tiny kitchen, he opens it getting out a carton of goat milk and drinks straight from the carton. His mother isn't home to smack him upside his head.

He's home all alone and he's loving it. No dad, no mom, just him, his goat milk, and the television mummers in background still talking about the guy who had escaped from the nearby prison a few hours ago. But he wasn't afraid, no way was he afraid.

A thud outside had goat milk flying out of his mouth and the carton dropping from his hand, as he quickly pressed himself against his fridge, eyes wide, breathing labored. His legs shake and he looks unblinkingly into the living room.

A whole minute goes by before his finger even dares to twitch. It wasn't an escaped convict… yeah, get it together Robbie. He gently shakes his head, feeling dumb for letting something stupid like a cat outside frighten him. Sighing he gently pushes off the fridge and starts to look for something to clean up the milk on the floor, when light tapping reaches his ears.

She's nearly naked, dark unrecognizable clothing; hang in rags off her tensed bruised body. Tear marks are visible on her dirty cheeks, leaving trails down the cut bruised skin. Her eyes, wide and frightened look up at him, lost. That's the word that comes to his mind as he looks at her, _lost_.

He forces himself to speak, shaking his shock out of his bones. "Jade?" He finds himself reaching for her and she moves backward, her arms wrapped tightly around her she bumps into the iron railing behind her. He's so confused. "Are… are you alright?" Her body is shaking – she has no shoes on. "Come… come in." She only stares at him, which frightened animal look never leaving her eyes. "Everything is alright…" He forces his voice to be calm, soothing. "You came here obviously because you need my help, let me help you." He nearly pleads, taking a step out onto his porch. He has to get her in. What if whoever had done this to her came looking for her? "You can trust me. Of course you can trust me."

The girl watches his hand move towards her and flinches when his hand lightly touches her shoulder. Her eyes find his and she looks ready to bolt, he gives her a smile, tight and strained. "You're not going to be hurt here. I'm not going to hurt you." He feels as if he has to say it very slowly for she can understand, and it works, she lets him guide her back into his home and lets him seat her on the couch. "Do you want any water?" He asks softly. She only brings her legs to her on the couch and hugs them shivering. They're bleeding and dirty.

He moves away from her slowly and goes and gets her a cup of water and brings it back handing it to her. "Here…" Her eyes find the glass and it takes a while, but finally her dirty hand reaches for it and grasps the cup, taking it from him and bringing it to her lips, but it had slipped from her shaky hands before it could make it. The cup hits the floor and splashes up on the couch, on the floor, on him, on her.

She quickly springs back and presses her body into the blue cushions of the couch, shivering in fear, her face in her arms. He frowns, his stomach churning and his heart feeling heavy.

"It's alright, it was a mistake." He tells her gently. "It's not your fault." Not at all sure what to do from there, he very slowly picked back up the cup and returned to his kitchen and refills the cup. He then returns to the living room and sets the cup on the coffee table. "What happened, Jade…?" He asks, more to himself then to her. He finally sighs, realizing he needed to call someone. A moment later she moves, reaching for the cup, giving him quick glances making sure he was alright with this. He bites his lip. She winces, her face twisting in pain and one hand goes to her side, but the cup finds her lips and she quickly drinks the whole thing.

"Is something wrong with your side?" He asks his voice highly squeaking. Her eyes dart to him, expression unreadable. "Your… side, is something wrong with it?" He motions to his own side. Her eyes go to her hand which is still pressed tightly to her side and removes it, her palm covered in red blood.

"Oh my goodness!" She flinches when he yells but he no longer cares. "I have to get you to a hospital."

()

"So, let me get this right? Around twelve o' clock Monday she appeared at your door step like this?" Officer Mallory asked for the fifth time in the last hour. Robbie moved from one foot to another, looking down the hospital hallway, annoyed. Why did he have a feeling this man thought he had something to do with what happened to Jade. "Before this morning you hadn't had any contact with her since Friday after school?"

"Yes Officer Mallory, I told you this already." The boy said sincerely. "I had no idea she's been missing since Friday." Apparently no one had seen Jade before the girl had shown up at his house for the whole weekend.

"Alright, these are questions I have to ask, son." The man pats him on his shoulder. "Your parents are on their way right?"

A scream tore out from down the hall, getting both of their attentions. A moment later a red headed nurse came walking quickly towards him.

"She woke up, we need you." The woman said out of breath. He quickly followed the woman, happy to be away from officer Mallory, but unhappy about what he was about to face. When they had first arrived to the hospital she had followed him calmly inside, at his heels. The true issue came when the nurses tried to take her away to be looked over, she had flipped. Crying, screaming, holding on to him tightly and not letting go. They had to sedate her. Now she had obviously woken up.

The nurse quickly pushed him into the hospital room. Jade's parents had arrived a few hours ago and stood back looking absolutely frightened by their daughter's behavior and condition. They looked at him when he entered. He moved forward around them until he could see the thrashing, restrained Jade. It was a frightening heartbreaking sight.

He quickly moved to the bed. "Hey… hey… Jade." He quietly says. "You're alright now; no one's going to hurt you." He's sure not to touch her. Somehow over her screaming she hears him and stops, breathing heavily, her wide blue eyes find him. He forces himself to smile. "Calm down for they won't have to put you to sleep again." She understands apparently, her eyes go to something behind him. He glances back at her parents, her mother looking near tears. "Your parents are here." He turns back and finds her brows furrowed together in _confusion_. He frowns, "your mom and dad." No recognition.

Her doctor enters a moment later. He looks in Jade's direction then at her parents. "Can I speak with to the Wests out in the hall please?"

A few minutes later he could hear Jade's mother's broken sobs.

I guess, uh Remember to Review


End file.
